Behind The Veil Living After Death!
by Gennie-Has-Landed234
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny find an incantation that brings back the dead! Remus, Tonks, Sevrus, Sirius, Fred, James, Lily and Dumble are back in action!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned! :(

On with the story....

Behind The Veil - Living After Death!

Chapter One

"Remus!" shouted Lilly, giving him a big hug.

"MOONY!!" bellowed James and Sirius. They all hugged for what felt like years, it was like they were making up the time they were seperated.

"What are you doing here?" questioned James, pulling away from the hug.

"Well I died in the battle of hogwarts!" frowned Lupin, a tear tricking from his eye. It seemed like it had never happened like he had never felt like pain of dying and loosing people he loved. It felt like he was back in his 7th year at Hogwarts with James, Lilly and Sirius.

"Im sorry mate." said Sirius, patting him on the back.

"Yeah me too. I just had a kid aswell." muttered Lupin, wiping his tears away.

It hurt to know that he was never going to see his child grow up, or feed him ever again or watch him go to Hogwarts for his first year. It was like buying the bestest broom in the world but not being allowed to ride it.

"Aww atleast she/he has its mummy - she will never let it forget you." smiled Lilly.

"Well his mum died in the battle aswell. But hes in good hands - Harrys the godfather." grinned Lupin.

"Our Harry?" asked James and Lilly, looking shocked.

"Yeah, hes the godfather to Teddy Remus Lupin." laughed Lupin.

Wow, Lupin couldnt believe that he was laughing even though he had just died. It felt strange but nice to know he was back with his best friends again. He couldnt help but think that this wasnt the end, that there was so much more.

Meanwhile, Harry was pacing the common room being watched by Hermione, Ron and Ginny.

"Can you stop now, your making me dizzy?" said Ron, who was rubbing his head.

" So there's actually a way?" asked Harry, sitting on the arm of Ginny's chair.

"Yes!" replied Hermione, looking worried.

"Then lets do it." cried Harry, jumping back up.

"No, its really dark magic and we don't know if it will work." said Hermione, seriously.

Harry began pacing the room again, it hurt so much and this could just conclude all of it.

"So? I think we deserve it." said Harry, sitting down again.

"Yes but this could effect everyone and everything! What if one of us got to into and turned into another Voldemort." muttered Hermione.

Ginny sat there looking at both of them, she didn't know what to think. Hermione and Harry made good points.

"I think we should do it." Ginny interrupted.

"WHAT?!"asked Hermione, looking angry at her decision.

"Its for the best, we would all be much happier if we did it and it worked." replied Ginny, looking straight into Hermione's eyes.

"Exactly, if it worked but what if it doesn't?" questioned Hermione, now looking fierce.

They all sat in silence for a while, it was like Dumbledore had said a few years ago - soon we must pick between what is easy and what is right. But it was right wasn't it? thought Harry.

"If we did it, it would be like Voldemort had never happened. And wouldn't that be better?" said Ron, breaking the silence.

"Ha, its 3 against 1 Hermione…!" grinned Harry.

"But." interrupted Hermione, looking scared.

"No, we going to do it! We're going to bring back my parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, Fred, Lupin and Tonks. We're going to bring back the dead" said Harry.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Could this be anymore of a cliffie or what?! Anyway I will up date when I can which might not be for a while!

Anyway please read and reveiw! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again I don't own any characters or scenes :(

So on withthe story....

Chapter Two

A light was coming towards them. "What's that?" asked Remus, looking worried.

"Oh it will be someone else who is dead." replied Lily. The light came closer and closer until it revealed Peter Pettigrew.

"YOU!!" shouted James and Sirius, diving on him.

James was still furious at Peter for telling Lord Voldemort about their whereabouts and Sirius was angry because he got the blame for their death, which Harry believed as well but soon learnt the truth.

"Get off him!" shouted Lily, trying to help Remus pull them off.

"Lily, he is the reason we were killed and he is the reason Harry grew up without any parents." snarled James, still on top of peter.

"Yeah and he is the reason I got sent to Azkaban, telling everyone I gave Lord Voldemort the information about you even Harry believed him before I told him the truth!" bellowed Sirius.

Finally, Lily and Remus managed to pull Sirius and James off of Peter. Peter sat on the floor, his face full of blood and bruises.

"Im sorry." he whimpered, wiping the blood off of his mouth.

"To late, like I told you when I was alive - I would of died rather then betray my friends but you told him so Harry had no parents to grow up with!" shouted Sirius, disgusted that he was once best friends with this person. Lily held out her hand and helped Peter up, Lily was always the forgiving one. She believed that everyone should have a second chance.

"How did you die Peter?" asked Lily, walking back towards James.

Peter told them his story about how he went down to the Malfoy manor basement and got strangled to death by his own arm.

"Someone else is coming." smiled Lily, pointing to another light that was moving towards them.

Remus looked to see if he knew who it was, he recognised her straight away.

"TONKS!" grinned Remus, hugging her as she stood by his side.

"Remus, are we dead?" she whimpered, hugging him back.

"Yeah Im afraid we are." he frowned, letting her go.

"Poor baby Teddy, no mummy or daddy." she cried, hugging Remus again.

"This is my wife, Tonks." Remus said, answering the confused looks on James and Lilly's faces.

"Nice to meet you." laughed Sirius.

"I think I've seen you before." laughed Tonks.

"I was talking to Lily and James." smiled Remus.

"Nice to meet you." smiled Lily, shaking her hand.

"Same here." said James, shaking her other hand.

Hermione hid the candle behind her back.

"Harry, we're missing a white candle so we cant do the Ritual, performance or whatever you want to call it." said Hermione, forcing a frown on her face.

Just then Ron walked into the empty classroom where they were performing the spell carrying a large book.

"Hermione, what's that candle doing behind your back?" asked Ron, grabbing it and passing it to Harry who had his hand out.

"Damn it." muttered Hermione, joining Ginny who was lighting the candles.

For the spell the person saying it had to be surrounded by five, white candles that were all lit. If they didn't do this then it wouldn't work.

"You know, if we weren't about to bring back the dead I would find this romantic." laughed Ginny, walking to Harry and giving him a kiss.

"Yeah I agree." grinned Ron, giving Hermione a peck on the lips.

"Right heres the book Harry." said Hermione, taking the book out of Rons grip and passing it to Harry.

"Thanks." replied Harry, grabbing the book and looking through its pages.

Suddenly Ginny started crying, Ron and Hermione rushed over to her while Harry started to hug her.

"Whats up Gin?" asked Harry, stroking her hair.

"It's weird to know that in a bit that Fred will be back here, living again, and everyone too." she cried, letting go off Harry and wiping a tear out of her eye.

"I agree." smiled Harry.

He felt happy, after 16 years of being alone it felt great to finally have a mum and dad there for you. It was like having a brilliant dream that seemed like it would never come true and then you wake up and it happens.

"So, who will actually be performing the spell?" asked Hermione.

"Harry." replied Ginny and Ron at the same time.

"Okay then that's settled." laughed Hermione.

"So, are we ready?" asked Ron, nervously.

"Yeah...!" replied Harry, stepping inside the circle of candles.

"I've only just noticed where we are!" laughed Tonks, holding onto Remus' hand.

"Hogwarts." smiled Lily and James.

Everyone pictures death a tragic thing but really it closes one door and opens another. Behind the Vail wasn't as Remus or Tonks had imagined it, it was like they were still living. Because behind the Vail, was the whole world except its where dead peoples souls stay. It was like a copy of earth but here it was black and white.

"Its weird, it feels like I'm still alive walking around here." frowned Remus.

"I know, me and James went back to Godrics Hollow." sniffed Lily, wiping a tear away.

They all walked around Hogwarts, remembering all the good times.

"That's where we first used Levicorpus on Snape." laughed Sirius.

They carried on walking for what felt like years but really was only minutes.

"SNAPE!" shouted Lily, pointing down the corridor.

It was true, there at the end of the corridor was Severus Snape looking exactly the same as the day he died.

"Lily?" questioned Snape, looking uncertain.

Lily ran forward to him, leaving the others was rigidly behind.

"Oh my if your here it must mean your dead." muttered Lily, stopping in front of him.

"Yes I got killed by the Dark Lords snake." sighed Snape.

There was silence for a while, finally James, Sirius, Tonks and Remus had reached up to them.

"Alright Snivellus?" teased James.

"Leave him, he did everything he could to protect Harry when I was alive." replied Sirius, looking shocked at what he had just said.

"Thank you Black." muttered Snape.

"How was Harry after I died?" asked Sirius, looking concerned.

"Your death effected quite a lot, you were the closest thing he had to a parent. I was told by Dumbledore that Harry destroyed most of his possessions by grief." replied Snape.

"Poor Harry, I bet he misses us all terribly!" frowned Lily.

"Yeah, he would probably do anything in the world to have us all back." smiled Remus. But yet, Remus didnt know that what he had said what so true.

-------------------------------------------------------

Another good cliff hanger.... read and reveiw!


	3. Chapter 3

"What if everything goes all wrong?" asked Hermione, worried.  
It won't, trust me." replied Harry, who was flicking through the old book for the page with the ritual on.  
Ginny and Ron, sat on the desks waiting for them to start. Thoughts were zooming around Ginny's head about if this was a good idea or not. Where as Ron was wondering when they would be finished so they could go to dinner on time.  
"So, in the ritual one person has to sit in the circle of candles while the rest chant the spell. In the circle the person has to give some of their blood and say the names of the people they want to bring back." said Harry, passing the book to Hermione.  
Ron walked over to one of the cupboards, he opened it up and looked around it. Eventually he found a knife and went back to give it Harry.  
"You ready?" Harry asked, holding onto the knife.  
They all nodded and gathered around the book so they could read it. Harry gripped the knife and he made a cut on his thumb, blood dripped down into the circle.  
"Someone who's in our hearts and minds  
has been lost so we need to find.  
The ones who have sadly gone and died,  
help us to make them rise!" chanted Hermione, Ginny and Ron.  
"Lily and James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Albus Dumbledore and Fred Weasley!" said Harry, loudly.  
Harry fell back, he felt weighed down with power. He heard the others stop chanting and stating to gasp.

Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Snape were all catching up about what happened after each of them died.  
"So I think Potter fought against the Dark Lord after my death but Im not entirely sure" said Snape.  
Lily and James looked scared stiff, where as Remus and Sirius looked confident.  
"Don't worry you two, Harry was the best at Defence against the Dark Arts when I was there." reassured Remus.  
Suddenly, Sirius began to fade until he was entirely gone.  
"Where's Padfoot gone?" shouted James, looking round like Sirius was going to jump out and say "got ya".  
Then James began to fade, he looked at his hand which was now transparent and then he disappeared too.  
Remus grabbed hold of Tonks hand, he didn't want to be separated from her again.  
Remus began to fade but because he had hold of Tonks so did she, they both disappeared leaving just Snape and Lily.  
"Where's everyone gone?" asked Lily, sounding scared.  
She looked down at her hand which was going transparent now too, she grabbed hold of Snape.  
"Where ever I'm going so are you." she smiled, tightening her grip on him.  
They both disappeared, it had gone all dark until finally she was on solid ground again.  
"Lily." gasped James, running up to her and giving her a big hug.  
"Potter, Granger, Weasleys what has happened here?" asked Snape, looking around.  
"Harry!!!" shouted Remus, pointing down to Harry.  
Sirius tried to run into the circle where Harry was lying but he just bounced back landing on his bum.  
"Whats happened to him?" asked Tonks, looking at Hermione, Ron and Ginny.  
Hermione was close to tears and Ron was comforting her so Ginny had to tell them.  
"We've raised you back from the dead, but when we had finished Harry just dropped to the floor. We tried getting in but we just bounced back." muttered Ginny, looking at Harry.  
"Oh, my baby boy." cried Lily, trying to run to the Harry but James held her back.  
"You will just go flying backwards if you try to get near him." said James.  
"You say you used dark magic?" asked a voice coming from the doorway.  
Everyone turned to see who had spoken and there standing was…..


	4. Chapter 4

"You say you used dark magic?" asked a voice coming from the doorway.

Everyone turned to see who had spoken and there standing was Dumbledore.

"Y-yeah…" stammered Hermione, wiping the tears from her eyes. Dumbledore looked worried, he stared at Harry for a while.

"What's going to happen to him?" asked Lily.

"It means that the dark magic to bring us back has been set off in him." said Dumbledore, still observing Harry.

"So he's going to turn evil?" gasped Ron and Ginny. Lily broke down in tears, her baby boy was going to be evil.

"But we don't know if he will, he might just be exhausted from the power of the ritual." continued Dumbledore. They all stayed in silence for a while.

"It's my entire fault." muttered Hermione, fresh tears leaking from her eyes.

"No, you told us not too but we wanted to." replied Ron, hugging her.

"Think what Mums going to say." frowned Ginny, trying hard not to cry too.

"Should we try and wake Potter?" asked Snape, moving closer to the circle.

"Yeah, I think we should." agreed Sirius, moving closer as well. They both got blasted back by the circle, James trying hard not to laugh as he helped Sirius up.

"Bad idea mate." laughed James. Suddenly, Harry began to stir inside the circle.

"He's waking up." shouted Remus and Tonks at the same turned to look at Harry, who was indeed starting to wake up. Finally, Harry stood up but he looked so different from before. He had dark bags under his eyes, his eyes had a mad glint to them and he was very pale.

"Harry!" Ginny grinned, running up to him.

"GINNY NO!" everyone shouted, but to late she had already been blasted back.

"Ow!" muttered Ginny, sliding down the wall. Hermione rushed over to her, trying to keep as far away as possible from Harry. Ginny got back up with help from Hermione and walked back over. "And what was that for?" asked Ginny angrily.

"For being a filthy blood traitor!" laughed Harry, flicking his wand which blasted back Ginny again. This time Ginny did not stand back up but was unconscious, Hermione ran back over trying to feel for a pulse.

"Harry James Potter, don't you dare call anyone that!" Lily shouted, moving closer to Harry.

"You're just as bad, you're a mud blood!" laughed Harry again.

"Don't speak to your mother like that." bellowed James and Sirius together, both pulling out their wands.

"No, it's the dark magic inside him." said Dumbledore.

"Looks like your back then Dumbledore, oh and you Snape don't get much better." grinned Harry, his eyes flashed red.

"Now, Harry that's not appropriate. Think about what your saying." said Tonks, moving backwards instead of forwards.

"Oh you and Remus together again, without me you wouldn't be." smiled Harry, twiddling his wand in his fingers. Tonks look confused and upset but Remus looked angry.

"Harry, don't talk to my wife like that." he bellowed. Harry flicked his wand again and Remus went crashing into the wall, Sirius and James ran over to him. Lily moved closer to Dumbledore and Snape while Ron went to the back with Ginny and Hermione.

"See ya around." said Harry, apparating out of the classroom. Just then they heard footsteps running towards the classroom. The door flung open and Fred appeared.

"FRED!" shouted Ron, running over and giving him a brotherly hug.

"God, I just appeared in the Great Hall and then Harry apparated in there and told me to come here! Doesn't Harry look awful?" laughed Fred, letting go of Ron.

"That's because he's possessed by dark magic." said James, seriously. red's mouth dropped into a comical 'O' , he looked around and noticed who was actually in the room.

"You must be Mr and Mrs Potter." Fred grinned, shaking their hands.

"Yeah we are and you must be Fred. Sirius has told us a lot about your pranks, they are brilliant." laughed James.

"And welcome back Sirius and Dumbledore! And hello again, Professor Snape, Remus and Tonks." smiled Fred, waving.

Snape returned a stiff wave while Tonks and Remus gave him a big grin and a pleasant wave.

"Where's Ginny and Hermione?" asked Fred.

Lily and Tonks pointed behind him, Ginny was stirring and Hermione was sat on the floor holding her head.

"How do you do, Hermione?" asked Fred, sitting beside her.

"Would be better if one of my best friends didn't just try and kill his girlfriend!" replied Hermione, coldly.

"Harry did this?" gasped Fred, looking at Ginny.

"Yes because he is possessed by dark magic Mr Weasley." said Snape.

Ginny woke up, she sat up rubbing her head and looking round.

"FRED!" she screamed, jumping on him and giving him a massive hug.

"Fred, where did you say Harry was?" asked Remus, sitting down on a desk next to Tonks.

"In the Great Hall." replied Fred, over Ginny's shoulder.

"Right me and James will go and try to talk to him, you lot stay here okay." said Sirius, pulling out his wand again.

Half an hour later, James walked back into the room dragging Sirius. Lily gasped and Hermione clasped her hands over her mouth.

"Don't worry he's just unconsious" James said laying Sirius on the floor.

ight that's it Im going down!!" shouted Lily, walking towards the door.  
"And me." replied Remus.  
"Me too." said Tonks, walking towards the door too.  
But Dumbledore stood in their way.  
"No Lily, Remus and Tonks I think I will go down now." he smiled, turning towards the door and walking away.  
Dumbledore pushed the Great Hall door open. So many memories in here, when he had made speeches, the Yule ball and much more. There stood in the centre was Harry, looking straight to into Dumbledore's eye.  
"Dumbledore, I knew it wouldn't take long before you came down." laughed Harry, turning his wand over in his fingers.  
"Harry, this is not how you want to be like - your a GOOD person." said Dumbledore calmly.  
"No you see after years of pain and loss, would it just be simpler to be like this?" asked Harry.  
"No Harry its not, you have got all them wonderful friends and family upstairs." smiled Dumbledore, moving closer towards him.  
"You know what? Im sick of you trying to reason with me." Harry grinned, the evil glint shimmering in his eye.  
Harry flicked his wand, Dumbledore disappeared and when everything finally came clear he was back in the classroom.  
"How did it go?" asked Ginny, who was up on her feet again.  
"Not so good, he thinks after all the pain and loss its better to be like that then he sent me back here." frowned Dumbledore, placing his wand back in his pocket.  
"Ron we're going down." said Hermione, grabbing Ron's arm and dragging him towards the door.  
"WHAT?" gasped Ron, trying to run the opposite way.  
"I'll come as well, just in case you know" said Fred, helping to drag Ron out.  
"But I don't want to." Ron muttered, still trying to wriggle free.  
"Ron, we're his best friends." replied Hermione seriously.

"Yeah but Ginny's his girlfriend!" said Ron, finally giving up to get free.

"Ginny's saving her strength, which was a nasty bang to her head." Fred replied.

"What about Lily, Remus and Tonks?" asked Ron.

"Well they will probably come down after us." said Hermione, stopping in front of the Great Hall doors.

"I'll wait out here, shout me if you need me." smiled Fred.

"Lets go." whispered Hermione, fear washing over her.

Ron grabbed her hand, this was unbelievable he never imagined being scared of his best mate. They pushed open the door and walked into the Great Hall.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"I knew you two would come down, sooner or later." said Harry, who was facing the opposite way from them. Hermione and Ron looked at each other, fear filling inside of them.

"Now that's creepy, he ain't even facing us." whispered Ron.

"Its all instinct Ronald." replied Harry, who was still facing the opposite way.

"Harry, snap out of this. Your just possessed and being controlled by dark magic - DONT give in!" shouted Hermione, moving closer to Harry.

"Bad idea." muttered Ron, as he noticed Hermione was moving closer.

"Like I've told Dumbledore, it feels good after all the pain and the loss." grinned Harry, who had finally turned around to face them.

"But Harry, deep down do you really want to be evil?" asked Ron, who was a couple of feet behind Hermione.

"Yes." replied Harry, the evil glint shining in his emerald eyes.

"Well then your stupid." cried Hermione, who sounded close to tears.

"How dare you call me stupid! CRUCIO!" shouted Harry, pointing his wand at Hermione. Hermione fell to the floor and burst out screaming, the pain was unbearable. Suddenly, the doors flew open and Tonks and Remus ran in.

"Expelliarmus." shouted Tonks, pointing her wand at Harry. Harry's wand flew out of his hand, to the other side of the wall. Tonks pulled Ron up, who was kneeling beside Hermione and Remus dragged Hermione out of the hall. In the Entrance hall, everyone was there. James, Lily and Sirius were holding hands and with a faint pop, they had disapperated. Remus, Tonks and Ron disapperated then Fred, Ginny and Hermione. But Dumbledore and Snape stayed behind for a moment.

"Shouldn't we secure the Great Hall so he doesn't get out Headmaster?" asked Snape, looking at the Great Hall.

"True Severus." replied Dumbledore, waving his wand in the direction of the doors.

Then with two POPS, they both disappeared.

"Lily? James? Sirius? How are you all here?" asked Mrs Weasley. They had all decided to go to the Burrow, to inform Mrs and Mr Weasley about what had happened.

"Sorry Molly, it's just that -." said Sirius, but he was cut off.

Pop.

"FRED?" shouted Mrs Weasley, running over to her son. She hugged him so tight, it was unbelievable. She took in everything - his scent, his looks and his sheepish, big grin. After months of sleepless nights, having bad dreams about loosing everyone else, she finally started smiling again.

"Mum, I've missed you so much." cried Fred, hugging back his mum. It meant so much to him, to see and talk to his mum again.

"Whats happened to Hermione?" gasped Mrs Weasley, letting go of Fred.

"Harry used Crucio on her." frowned Ginny, tears leaking from her eyes.

It was her boyfriend who was hurting everyone but Ginny knew that it wasn't him, it was the dark magic.

"What? Harry? Where's Ron?" questioned Mrs Weasley, offering a chair to Lily and James.

"He's coming now with Remus and Tonks." smiled Lily, sitting down.

Pop.

"Ron!" shouted Mrs Weasley, running over to her youngest son and giving him a hug.

"Hows Hermione?" asked Remus, walking over to her.

"I can't believe Harry used an unforgivable curse on her." muttered Tonks.

Pop.

"Dumbledore, Severus." smiled Mrs Weasley, offering a chair to them too.

"Argh Molly, sorry to intrude but we have some serious matters to discuss with you." replied Dumbledore.

"Oh dear." frowned Mrs Weasley.

"Molly, James, Sirius, Tonks take a seat and Ginny and Ron could you please take Miss Granger upstairs and see to her." smiled Dumbledore. Ron and Ginny picked up Hermione and carried her up the stairs.

"Extendable ears?" asked Ron, placing Hermione on his bed and opening his bed side cabinet.

"Yep." Ginny replied.

Ron and Ginny walked back downstairs, they stood on their tip toes so no-one would hear them coming down. When they reached the door, they threaded the extendable ear under the door.

"What's happened to Harry?" asked Mrs Weasley.

"Well Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny did a ritual." replied Remus.

"To bring back the dead." said Lily.

"But it didn't go as they had planned." frowned James.

"Yeah because when we were brought back all the dark magic went into Harry." continued Tonks.

"How are we going to help him?" asked Mrs Weasley.

"We don't know yet." sighed Sirius.

"Where is he now?" replied Mrs Weasley.

"Locked up in the great hall at Hogwarts." said Dumbledore. Ron and Ginny pulled back the extendable ears and walked back upstairs.

"Ron! Ginny!" cried Hermione, as they opened the bedroom door.

"How are you?" asked Ginny, sitting down at the end of her bed.

"Fine just tired, I can't believe Harry used an unforgiveable curse on me." muttered Hermione.

"Yeah but he isn't himself at the moment." replied Ginny.

"Yeah, I know he wouldn't have done it if the dark magic hadn't possessed him." said Hermione, sitting down next to Ginny.

"I can't believe they don't know how to save him." frowned Ron, pacing the room. It would have been so different if this hadn't of happened, they would probably have been celebrating or catching up.

There was a knock at the door, Mrs Weasley walked in.

"How are you Hermione dear?" she asked, feeling Hermione's forehead.

"Im much better thank you." smiled Hermione.

"That's good then, anyway dinner will be ready soon." she replied, walking back out of the room.

"What?" asked Ginny, walking to the door.

"Dinner will be ready soon." Mrs Weasley smiled.

"But aren't we all going back to Hogwarts?" questioned Ron, who was up on his feet as well now.

"No, we've decided that everyone's staying here until we decided how to save Harry." replied Mrs Weasley.

"What about Harry ? How will he survive ? He's got no food or water?" questioned Hermione.

"He's probably one of the most skilled wizards alive, not to mention he's got evilness running through him, so he's probably escaped the Great Hall by now" replied Mrs Weasley, who walked back downstairs. Ron, Ginny and Hermione followed her downstairs into the sitting room where Lily, James, Sirius, Tonks and Remus sat.

"Where's Dumbledore?" asked Ginny, sitting next to Remus.

"And Snape?" said Hermione.

"And Fred?" questioned Ron.

"Dumbledore and Snape have gone back to Hogwarts to see if Harry's escaped yet and Fred's gone to see George." replied Sirius.

"What if Harry has escaped and comes here?" asked Hermione.

"Well Dumbledore and Snape have gone checking and then when they return we're going to put the fidilus charm over this place." answered Lily, who was holding onto James's hand tightly.

"I can't believe we're putting up the fidailious charm to be protected from Harry." frowned Ginny.

"I know but Harry could be really dangerous at the moment." said Tonks, who was pacing the room.

"Yeah, he's used one unforgivable curse who say's he won't use another." continued Remus, who was gesturing Tonks to sit down.

"I think Dumbledore and Snape are back now." said James, looking out of the window.

"Good, just in time for dinner." smiled Mrs Weasley, walking into the sitting room.

After they all had a delicious, filling meal and had told everyone who had died about Voldemort's downfall, they all sat waiting for Fred, George and Mr Weasley so they could put up the Fidilus charm up.

"So was Harry still in the Great Hall?" asked Lily, looking out of the window like Harry was standing on the other side.

"No, he's escaped." replied Dumbledore.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Everyone jumped up and pulled out their wands, edging to the door.

"Who is it?" asked Sirius, who had reached the door first.

"Fred and George." replied two familiar voices.

"Prove it." said James, who stood behind Sirius.

"Oh god here we go Fred, lets sleep out here for tonight." laughed George.

"Its them." sighed Mrs Weasley, who opened the door so her sons could come in.

"Hello everyone." they both grinned, making their way into the living room.

"Are these the two pranksters?" asked James, sitting down.

"Yeah, could give us a run for our money Prongs." replied Sirius.

"Really?" questioned James, looking amazed.

"Yep got their own joke shop." smiled Remus.

"Anyway when are we putting the Fidailious charm up?" asked Ginny.

"When your father gets home." replied Mrs Weasley, checking her watch. Soon after she had finished her sentence, there was another knock at the door. Mrs Weasley ran to the door.

"Arthur?" she asked, grasping the door handle.

"Yes its me Mollywobbles." replied Arthur.

"Mollywobbles." choked Sirius in the background. Mrs Weasley flung open the door and there stood was Mr Weasley.

"Nine raids, it's getting ridiculous." muttered Mr Weasley, throwing his cloak over the chair. Dumbledore and Severus stood up, walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Tonks.

"Putting up the Fidailious charm. Would you like to help James? You do have some experience with it." smiled Dumbledore.

"Course I will." replied James, getting up.

"I can't believe we're protecting ourselves from Harry, it's so weird." cried Hermione, hugging Ron.

"I know." replied Ron, stroking her hair.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Dumbledore, Snape and James returned twenty minutes later.

"Is it up?" asked Lily, who hadn't moved since dinner.

"Yeah, it's really strong." replied James, sitting beside her and giving her a kiss.

"So he won't find us ?" asked Ginny, who was pacing the room.

"No, there's no chance he will find us." replied Dumbledore, taking a seat.

"Ginny, could you please stop pacing ? Im getting dizzy." said Tonks, who was watching Ginny.

"It feels like Voldemort all over again." muttered Sirius.

"Don't say the name." muttered Ron, who was stroking Hermione's hair as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"It does though, doesn't it?" said Mr Weasley, looking out of the window.

"Its like history is repeating itself." said Remus.

"Stop it!! Its Harry not Voldemort. We shouldn't be scared of him, he's our son, best friend, godson or boyfriend! He's the last person we should be scared of." shouted Ginny, looking disgusted.

"Sorry Ginny, sit down." replied Hermione, sitting up and patting next to her. Ginny sat down beside her, gave her a hug and burst out crying.

"We'll help him, don't worry." soothed Ron.

"But how?" asked Tonks, looking around.

"It's very dark magic we're talking about." muttered Snape.

"We'll just have to think of a plan and read books to try and find some answers." said Remus.

"Books?" shouted James and Sirius together, looking outraged.

"Yes, books." replied Lily, giving them both a stern look.

"God, you would think they never heard of a book." muttered Hermione, shaking her head.

"We've heard of them, just never read them." laughed Sirius, a big grin spreading over his face.

"How did you do your homework?" asked Ginny, wiping her tears away. James and Sirius both looked at each other then burst out laughing.

"We copied off Lily." they laughed.

"Yeah, they did." muttered Lily, looking angry.

"Just like me and Harry copied off Hermione." grinned Ron, giving Hermione a pat on the back.

"Its not something to be proud of." snarled Hermione and Lily. Ron, Sirius and James jumped back.

"Now Lily and Hermione." said Dumbledore, chuckling to himself. Hermione and Lily both sat back down in their seats but Ron, Sirius and James moved over to the other side of the room and sat down. Fred and George came bouncing down the stairs, grins spread across their faces.

"What have you two done?" asked Mrs Weasley suspiciously.

"Made a new product." smiled Fred, holding up what looked like a normal wand.

"A spelling wand." grinned George.

"Awww boys, to help people spell?" asked Mr Weasley, looking proud.

"Not exactly, say you're fighting against your brother and you swap his wand." said Fred, holding up the wand and pointing it at George.

"And you shout a spell – for example." continued George, now pointing at Fred.

"Avada Kadavra." shouted Fred, pointing the wand at George's chest.

Everyone gasped; Hermione and Lily put their hand over their eyes but removed them when they heard Ron, James, Remus, Tonks and Sirius laughing. Hanging out of the wand was a piece of paper saying Avada Kadavra. Mrs Weasley looked fuming, Dumbledore looked impressed, Snape looked bored, Mr Weasley was chuckling to himself and Ginny was too busy gazing out of the window to notice anything had happened.

"Ha, imagine if someone did that to you in the street – you would poo yourself." laughed Fred, putting the wand back in his pocket.

"BOYS! That is an awful product, you could give someone a heart attack." shouted Mrs Weasley, her hands on her hips and waggling her finger at them both.

"So, are we going to help Harry or what?" said Ginny irritated. How everyone could be laughing and smiling when Harry was out their alone and powerful was unbelievable. He could have hurt or killed anyone and yet no-one except Ginny was worrying.

"Sorry Ginny, yeah let's get some books and see if we can find anything." smiled Tonks.

"Where are we going to get the books?" asked Lily and Hermione together.

"Hogwarts library." replied James.

"But what if Harry's there?" questioned Ron, looking nervous.

"He isn't. Professor Snape and I have just been and he was not there." smiled Dumbledore.

"Now I don't think all of us should go." suggested Remus.

"Lily, Hermione, Remus and Ginny you can come with me." said Dumbledore, getting to his feet.

"What about me, Sirius, Tonks and Ron?" asked James, looking angry that Dumbledore didn't pick him?

"You lot, Mr and Mrs Weasley and Fred and George can-." said Dumbledore.

"Me and Fred are going to the joke shop." interrupted George, gesturing towards him and Fred.

"Ok, you lot and Mrs and Mr Weasley can sort out who's sleeping where." replied Dumbledore.

Everyone got up, ready to do their jobs.

Harry stood and looked at the life he had started but never finished. A sign popped up from the muddy ground, it told the tale of how Voldermort ripped apart the Potter family. Harry read the sign over and over again, tears leaked from his darkened eyes but he wiped them away quickly. The wind slapped against his pale face like it was angry with him. Harry placed his hand upon the old, brown gate - about to open the pain of loosing his parent all them years ago. Suddenly a voice shouted, breaking the silence. "Oi, you get away from there." shouted an old man, walking towards Harry. Harry spun around, pulling out his wand and pointing it at the old man but the old man didn't back away.

"Who do you think you are? Pointing your wand at me like that! Now get away from Lily and James' house." shouted the old man, not actually realising who he was shouting at.

Only a few would of recognised Harry, the warm and caring face had gone and had been replaced by a dark, angry and dangerous one.

"Avada Kadavra." roared Harry, pointing his wand at the old man's chest.  
A flash of green light blinded Harry view, the old man turned rigid then fell to the floor. He didn't deserve it but Harry thought differently. Harry took one, last glance at the pale, rigid body of the old man lying on the ground then walked towards the Grave Yard. Harry stopped at the kissing gate, for some strange reason he was scared of entering the Grave Yard.

"Snap out of it, you've been here before." Harry told himself firmly, he pushed open the gate and stepped inside the Grave Yard.

"Oh my." gasped Lily, looking at the Daily prophet.

"What?" asked James, leaning towards her to have a better look at the paper.

The headline read: MURDER MYSTERY!!

'This morning the body of Lawrence Witby was found outside the Potter's destroyed house. No-one know's how, when or why the victim died but it looked like the Avada Kadavra curse was involved because there seemed to be no cuts or bruises on the victims body. The killing curse was favourite of the dark Lord Voldemort but hasn't been used after Voldemort's death. Panic is now rising throughout the wizarding world but the Ministry is telling everyone to keep safe and calm.'

"Lawrence, the guy who lived across the road from us in Godrics Hollow?" asked James, tearing his eyes away from the newspaper.  
"Yeah, he was such a nice guy. Always playing with Harry and helping us." frowned Lily, throwing the newspaper on the floor.

The half moon shone in the sky, its light lightening up the darkness of the Burrow. It was raining, the clouds were a swirl of black and hovered around the sky. It had been a busy day; Lily, Hermione, Remus, Dumbledore and Snape had gone to Hogwarts and taken some of the most darkest, dullest books about dark magic out of the restricted section. They must of took about twenty books, which were very heavy as they all carried them out of the school grounds so they disapperate.

The house was silent; Ron and Remus were sleeping in Ron's room, Tonks was sharing with Ginny and Hermione, Dumbledore and Snape were using Fred and George's room (Fred and George were sleeping in the flat above the shop), Molly and Arthur were asleep in their own bed and Lily, James and Sirius slept downstairs. Lily was lying on the couch, James was on the other one and Sirius was curled up in a ball in an armchair. Sirius' snores echoed through the room, he had finally fallen asleep but James was still awake because Lily couldn't here him snoring as well. Thoughts were rushing through Lily's head, she couldn't sleep and kept replaying the moment when Harry had called her a Mud-blood. When Snape had called her it, she was hurt because he was her best friend but her Son calling her it - it felt like a dagger piercing her heart. Sirius grunted but James was still quiet, he was thinking about ways to help Harry.

"I must be an awful Mum." cried Lily, glancing at the Daily Prophet lying on the floor.

"Course your not. Harry is filled with dark magic, he has no idea what he is doing. Your an amazing mum - and don't you forget it." replied James, rolling over to face her.

"Thanks, your an amazing Dad." smiled Lily; she didn't know what she would do without her husband.

But Lily couldn't help but feel partly responsible. Harry had grown up with no parents, he had never had the love or care especially living with the Dursleys. No, it wasn't her fault that she died, she did the right thing. Lily remembered what had been running through her head before she died. How much she loved James and Harry, that she could never give Harry's life to save her own. Also, the phrase her Grandma had always said to her when she was young: "Even though your scared, do the brave and the right thing." She didn't just give her life because of that but because her love for her baby son was stronger then anything else. Lily gasped.

"What?" said James, sitting up.

"I think I know how to save Harry!" gasped Lily, sitting up too.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The next morning, everyone was gathered in the Weasley's sitting room; Lily, James, Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Remus, Tonks, Ginny, Snape, Dumbledore, Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley. The living room was crowded, there was no space and it felt difficult to breathe like there wasn't enough air for them all.

"Why didn't you think of Love, Dumbledore?" questioned Tonks.

"I didn't think it would be strong enough." replied Dumbledore; it was true an old man as clever as himself could make mistakes.

"Love is always strong enough." smiled Lily, grabbing James' hand and smiling at him.

"Who does Potter love more then anyone in the world?" asked Snape, looking around at everyone.

The truth was Harry loved them all, they all meant the world to him and he would die for any of them. But the way he loved them was different and unique.

"Lily and James?" suggested Sirius.

"Ron and Hermione." smiled Fred.

"I think Ginny has touched his heart in a way none of us could have." beamed Hermione.

Ginny looked up, she hadn't touched Harry's heart. Yes, she was his girlfriend but he loved his parents and godfather more then her, right ? Everyone nodded and smiled at Ginny; it felt like everything had come down to this one moment. When Harry had first stepped inside the burrow, Ginny never knew that one day she would be saving Harry's life because he loved her. It was amazing how that shy, little girl's heart had been completed by that one boy.

"Right. Im going to send a patronus to Harry, telling him to go to the Great Hall at Hogwarts." smiled Dumbledore, pulling out his wand.

Dumbledore flicked his wand, a white, ghostly yet beautiful Phoenix flew out of it. It flew off into the distance, glittering in the sun.

"When we get to Hogwarts, we should split up." said James.

"Me, James, Sirius, Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione will wait in the entrance Hall while Tonks, Remus and Snape will patrol outside in case Harry tries to escape." replied Lily, looking proud of her plan.

"What about us?" asked Fred, pointing to himself and George.

"You should go with Mr and Mrs Weasley up to where the spell was cast, to make sure the dark magic returns to the book instead of finding a new person to prey on." answered Dumbledore.

"Ginny, you will go into the Hall to try and turn Harry good." smiled Remus.

"While Me, James, Lily, Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore guard outside, if we hear anything strange we will come and help you." said Sirius.

"Are we going now?" asked Ron, looking around at everyone standing up.

"Yes Ronald." laughed Hermione, dragging him up.

Ginny pushed open the Great Hall doors, she could feel her heart beating faster then usual. She stepped in, give a reassuring smile to the others then shut the door on them. She turned to face Harry, he was stood at the end of Hall.

"Oh the Blood traitors back." sneered Harry, reaching in his pocket for his wand.

"You don't mean that." replied Ginny, taking a deep breathe and moving closer to Harry.

Unlike Harry, she didn't pull out her wand; she knew she didn't need it. She wasn't scared of Harry, he was the love of her life and nothing could ever change that. There was that word again - love.

"Harry I love you and always will, nothing will ever change that." smiled Ginny.

"I don't care if a filthy, little Blood Traitor loves me." laughed Harry, turning his wand over in hands.

"Look into my eyes, you will see what you mean to me." said Ginny, stepping closer to Harry.

Harry laughed, he didn't care if he meant everything to her or not. Power was more important then love, to him it was anyway. He didn't need to have someone to love him and care for him because everyone he had learnt to love had died. Love brought pain and evilness brought power but deep down inside Harry knew he loved Ginny too.

"Don't tell me our love ain't worth fighting for. We can get over this whole thing, together." reassured Ginny, holding out her hand.

"Why would I want to do anything with you?" laughed Harry, staring at her hand.

"Once in your life you find someone, who turns your world around and picks you up when your feeling down." smiled Ginny.

"So? Listen Im sick of listening about love – Crucio!" roared Harry, pointing his wand at Ginny.

Ginny closed her eyes, waiting for the pain but it didn't come. She felt a little electric shock running down her spine, Harry's curse was weak because he couldn't hurt her - not the girl he loved. Harry looked surprised that Ginny wasn't screaming, she didn't look in any pain at all.

"That the best you can do?" questioned Ginny, a smirk playing across her face.

"CRUCIO." shouted Harry, pointing his wand at Ginny again.

Again Ginny felt a little electric shock, no pain. Ginny knew she was getting through to Harry, he didn't want to hurt her or cause her any pain. Ginny walked right up to Harry, she looked into his dark eyes, and she saw a twinkle of emerald and stroked his soft cheek.

"I love you more then anything in this world, I don't want to loose you and I think that deep down in your heart you love me too. Nothing can change what you mean to me." smiled Ginny, a few tears escaped her blue, shining eyes.

She loved Harry so much, she never felt anything like it before. Suddenly, Harry fell to his knees and tilted his head up towards the ceiling. Ginny kneeled beside him, wiped away her tears and grabbed his hand. Harry opened his mouth, for a minute Ginny thought he was going to be sick or something, but then a black, dark gas flowed out of his mouth, nostrils and eyes. When it stopped flowing, Harry fell down completely and began breathing heavily like he had just ran a race.

"Harry, are okay?" gasped Ginny, stroking his hair.

"G-Ginny?" muttered Harry, his eyes flickering open.

"Yeah its me, I'm here." smiled Ginny, grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

Harry sat up, tears trickled down his face and he pulled Ginny into a tight hug. He owed everything to Ginny, she had saved him and turned him whole again.

"Thank you so much and I do love you, I always will." said Harry, kissing her.

Love had conquered evil again, it truly was the strongest power there was; it flows through everyone's blood and heart. Love is never wasted, it always make a difference and never fails.

The door flung open, Dumbledore walked in followed by Lily, James and Sirius. Harry looked up and saw his Mum and Dad.

"Mum, Dad!" he shouted, standing up and running to them.

"Harry!" they cried, hugging their son.

A tear trickled from Ginny's eye; a tear of happiness. Harry was reunited with his parents, the gap that could only be filled by them was now filled.

Suddenly, a deafening scream could be heard from above; it sounded like Mrs Weasley.

"MUM!" shouted Ginny, running out of the hall.

Harry, Lily, James, Sirius and Dumbledore followed her, they met Ron, Hermione, Lupin, Tonks and Snape on the way, who were running up to the potions room.

"Whats happened?" questioned Remus, opening the door to the Potions room.

"Oh my god!" shouted Lily and Tonks.

Inside the potions room, on the floor, was a big whirlpool of mist. Everyone grabbed onto to something, the whirlpool was sucking in everything. Harry looked around; panic was spread across everyone's faces.

"It will be part of the spell." shouted Dumbledore, who was holding onto a table.

"How do we get it to stop?" questioned Sirius, who was holding onto James' leg.

"With a human sacrifice!" shouted Mr Weasley.

"That should be me then. I don't deserve to live!" bellowed Harry.

"No Harry!" cried Hermione, tears rolling down her face.

"Yeah mate, don't!" continued Ron, who was looking rather green.

But before they could discuss anymore, the whirlpool had closed and the sucking had stopped. Someone had given themselves in, to keep everyone else safe but who was it?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Who had saved everyone else? Everyone looked around. Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley, Dumbledore, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Tonks, Lupin, Sirius, Lily and James; Snape had given his life to save them.

"He truly is one the bravest man I've ever met!" said Harry, walking over to the place where the whirlpool was moments before.

"I agree." replied Dumbledore, standing beside Harry. "He never stopped loving you, Lily. He protected Harry all the time, just for you."

Tears escaped Lily's eyes, she never knew that Snape had cared that much about her; she never knew that he would protect James' son.

"Hey! I protected Harry too!" shouted Sirius, looking outraged that Snape had been protective of Harry.

"Sirius - all of us protected Harry. Its not a competition." replied Remus, shaking his head but had a smile on his face.

"It is." muttered Sirius.

"Thank you guys." grinned James, giving Sirius and Remus a hug; the true marauders were reunited, well nearly.

"Argh, love - the strongest power there is." smiled Dumbledore, a tear trickling from his shining, blue eyes.

"I know." grinned Harry, walking over to Ginny and giving her a kiss.

Harry never thought that love was a power, he thought it was something everyone had to feel. He remembered when he heard the prophecy - "He has the power the Dark Lord knows not" - he remembered when Dumbledore had told that this power was love and how he tried not to say 'big deal.' After all, what made the world go round ? Love.

"Awww." said Lily and Tonks.

"Yuck." laughed James, Sirius, Remus, Fred and George.

"Let us remember Severus Snape - the man who tried the best he could to protect everyone he could." said Dumbledore.

Everyone bowed their heads and thought of Snape. He didn't seem like the same man Harry had met when he was eleven years old.

Tears glistened in Lily's eyes; he had been her best friend when they were younger and had known him for years. James, on the other hand, felt terribly guilty after how he had treated Snape in their school days; he never knew Snape had protected Harry.

"What happens to us?" questioned Fred, staring at the place where the whirlpool had been.

"I think that you are free to carry on your lives like you would have. Snape closed the portal between life and death." replied Dumbledore, straightening his cloak.

"Can I go and see Teddy now?" smiled Tonks, her baby son that she had thought she lost forever.

"Yes, everyone can go but I would like you to all keep in touch and make regular visits to the Burrow." said Dumbledore. "I am going to go back to being Headmaster so I better go to my office and sorted it all out."

Dumbledore left, his cloak fluttering behind him and his grey beard vanishing out of site.

"So what's everyone doing now then?" asked Sirius, looking around.

"Live at Grimmauld place." smiled Lily, taking James' and Sirius' hands and squeezing them.

"Why there?" moaned Sirius, frowning.

"Because our house is destroyed." said James.

"I'm coming to live with you." grinned Harry, running over and giving his Mum and Dad a hug. Sirius coughed irritably, Harry let go of Lily and James and hugged Sirius.

"Yep, well we're going back to the joke shop." grinned George, gesturing himself and Fred. They both left, talking about a new product to make; who would think that the twins actually enjoyed doing their job well, you had to admit, it was a pretty nifty job.

"And we'll go back to the burrow." said Mrs Weasley.

"How about you live with us?" asked Lily, smiling at Mr and Mrs Weasley. "You've been like a Mother to Harry, I would love for you to come and live with us as repayment."

"What about our stuff?" muttered Ron, who was holding Hermione's hand.

"We'll go and get it now." grinned Ginny, winking at Harry.

Harry, Lily, James and Sirius apparated to Grimmauld Place. Tonks and Remus apparated to Tonks' Mum to see Teddy and the Weasley's, and Hermione, went back to the Burrow to pack their things.

"I just can't get away from here." muttered Sirius, walking up to the front door.

"Yeah but at least now we'll all be together." said Harry, giving his Godfather a wink.

"Like a family." smiled Lily, hugging Harry.

Harry hugged back his Mother, the women who had died to save his life. Life was all about to change, the death and darkness was gone. A normal, happy life was laid out in front of everyone now. Harry and Lily followed James and Sirius into the Hallway. James and Sirius were hugging; Harry forgot how much Sirius had missed James.

"Family." smiled Harry.

The last piece of the jigsaw had been fitted in place. Suddenly, Grimmauld Place looked alot brighter then before and Sirius was actually smiling even though he hated being here.

"So, who's living here now?" questioned Sirius.

"Me, Lily, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Molly, Arthur, Remus, Tonks and Teddy." laughed James.

"Is that alright?" asked Lily, looking uncertain and not cracking a smile.

"Its brilliant! After being alone in Azkaban for 12 years-."

"WHAT?" bellowed James and Lily, looking shocked.

"Oh yeah, long story." said Harry.

"And now we're all living together." grinned Sirius, acting like there was no interruption.

"Will there be enough rooms?" asked Harry quickly, who sensed that James was going to ask about Azkaban.

"Course! This house is massive." laughed Sirius, giving Harry a pat on the back.

Harry smiled at his Godfather, memories came flooding back like the day when he died but Harry pushed them out of his mind. There was a knock at the door, Sirius turned around and walked to it. He looked through the peep hole and then flung the door open.

"Mooney! Tonks!" smiled Sirius, grinning at them. "Awww and this must be baby Teddy."

Tonks and Remus walked in, Tonks carrying Teddy and Remus holding about three suitcases. Remus dropped the suitcases and rolled his eyes at a laughing James.

"To many clothes." laughed Remus, nodding towards two of the suitcases.

"There nothing like to many clothes." grinned Lily.

"I said that as well." laughed Tonks, giving Lily a high five with one hand while letting Harry take Teddy.

"Hello my little Godson." smiled Harry, tickling Teddy under his chin.

Lily and James smiled; their little boy was once Teddy's size and now he was all grown up. Sirius and Remus were dragging the suitcases upstairs while Lily, James and Tonks began talking. Harry followed Sirius and Remus, still holding Teddy and smiling down at him. Harry stopped on the second floor, walking to the door in between two others and deciding he wanted that one as his room. He flung open the door, the room was rather bright and it was painted bright blue.

"Brightest room in the house." laughed Harry, throwing Teddy up into the air and catching him.

"Found a room then?" said Sirius, walking in from behind him.

"Yep. Hope thats ok." smiled Harry, gazing around the room.

"Course it is! You and Ron can have this room and Ginny and Hermione in the one next door. Me upstairs in my normal room, Lily, James, Molly, Arthur, Tonks and Remus are on the floor above." replied Sirius, nodding up towards the ceiling.

"Cool." grinned Harry.

Harry walked up to his room, it was past midnight and still no sign of the Weasleys. Harry got into his PJ's, took of his glass's and laid down on his bed. He heard a bark-like laugh from below; Sirius, James and Remus had stayed downstairs with a bottle of Firewhiskey and were probably drunk now. He remembered the look on his Mother's and Tonks' face when they said they were just celebrating then Lily had whisked Harry off to bed. For the first time in 17 years, he had been kissed goodnight by his own Mother and not Ron's. He looked up at the ceiling, he felt worried about the Weasleys - and Hermione - remembered that there was nothing out there to hurt them.

"JAMES POTTER! GET TO BED NOW!" shrieked Lily.

Harry laughed. His door opened, James poked his head inside and made a rude gesture to Harry. Harry saw his Mother's hand grab James' ear and pull him out, she returned to the room five minutes later.

"Never give your Dad Firewhiskey." She chuckled, giving Harry a kiss on the forehead.

She walked out, still smiling at him and closed the door behind her. Harry closed his eyes but he continued to hear shouting from above or below.

"REMUS LUPIN – NOW!" bellowed Tonks, feet shuffling up the stairs was heard.

"REMUS LUPIN - JAMES POTTER - BED NOW!" mimicked Sirius, laughing again.

There was a loud SMASH and then a loud THUMP. Harry jumped up and ran out of his room, he ran down the stairs to the floor below. James, Lily, Remus and Tonks were surrounding Sirius who was lying on the floor next to a broken bottle. James and Remus were roaring with laugher, Lily and Tonks threw them and Sirius dirty looks.

"Fell over his own feet." laughed James, lifting Sirius up.

"GOT YOU!" shouted Sirius, jumping up and falling back down.

Harry wandered down the many flights of stairs. He smelt breakfast, he walked a little faster and wondered if the Weasley's and Hermione had arrived. Harry finally was stood outside the kitchen door, he pushed it open but his view was blocked by a bunch of bushy hair.

"Harry!" screamed Hermione, jumping on him and giving him a hug.

"Every time!" laughed Ron, patting Harry on the back.

Hermione let go off Harry, she beamed at him and then tottered back to the table. Ginny was sat next to her, she gave Harry a quick wink before returning to her pumpkin juice. Harry grinned, followed Ron back to the table and sat opposite of Ginny.

"And thats what you get for drinking a bottle of Firewhiskey!" said Tonks, walking into the kitchen, holding Teddy and talking to Remus.

Remus nodded, turned towards Harry and rolled his eyes. Remus had dark bags beneath his eyes, he leant on the table and rubbed his head. He obviously had a headache and probably felt sick as well.

"THATS WHAT YOU GET FOR DRINKING FIREWHISKY - NOW COME ON!" yelled Lily, pushing open the door and dragging James in by his ear.

James and Lily walked into the kitchen, Lily gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and sat next to Ginny. James looked as bad as Remus, he rubbed his head and rolled his eyes at Harry.

"Where's Sirius?" asked Molly, who was cooking bacon.

"In bed probably." muttered Remus, taking a sip of coffee.

"Obviously. Wish I was still in bed." grumbled James.

"Joy of being married." laughed Arthur.

James and Remus grinned and replied 'I agree.'

"Hey, we are still here you know." muttered Lily, Tonks and Molly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Yeah, we know!" laughed the boys.

Tonks, Lily and Molly shook their heads, casting the boys dark looks. Harry looked at Ginny, nodded towards the door and stood up. He walked out of the kitchen, waiting for Ginny to follow him.

"Hey!" grinned Ginny, closing the kitchen door.

Harry pulled her forward and kissed her hard on the lips. He missed this feeling, he felt like he was soaring through the clouds and climbing to the top of the highest mountain. He missed Ginny, the girl he loved more then anything in the world, his saviour.

"Thank you for saving me!" smiled Harry, kissing her on the cheek.

"I couldn't loose you, I love you to much!" replied Ginny, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

Harry grinned. He had everything he ever wanted; a family. He had his Mother, Father, Godfather, Girlfriend, Best friends and everyone he loved. Everything I had fit into place and nothing could ruin it, not one single thing.

"THATS IT!" shouted Lily.

"IF YOUR GOING TO KEEP MOANING THEN WE WILL DO IT!" said Tonks.

The door flung open, Lily and Tonks stalked past Harry and Ginny and walked upstairs.

"ARGHHH!" yelled Sirius from above.

James, Remus, Ron and Hermione came running out of the kitchen, grins spread across their faces and looking towards the stairs. Lily and Tonks walked down the stairs, holding Sirius up by his ears.

"Sorry Sirius but James and Remus were moaning!" apologised Tonks, dropping Sirius on the last step.

"Thanks for the lift!" grinned Sirius, rubbing his ears.

Sirius rubbed his ears and hopped off into the kitchen, his nose up in the air as he followed the smell of food. Tonks and Lily shook their head, Hermione and Ginny giggled while James, Remus, Ron and Harry roared with laughter.

"Breakfast!" shouted Mrs Weasley.

Everyone took a place at the table. Sirius banged his hand on the table because he was that happy to have food. Harry wondered if he was hungry when he was dead ? But he would never know and he didn't want to hither everyone when they were so happy.

"You know Sirius, you should make breakfast - its your house!" muttered Lily, cutting up her sausage.

"Women's job!" laughed James, Remus and Sirius.

Harry and Ron roared with laughter, the Marauders -minus Peter- were like one of a kind. Lily huffed and continued eating, James winked at Harry, and Harry grinned and began eating.

Half an hour later, everyone leant back and patted their full stomachs. A lot of remainders were left on peoples plates. Sirius picked up his egg and threw it at James, it slid down James' face leaving behind all the yolk. Sirius roared with laughter, although he didn't see the slice of toast hurtling towards him.

SPLAT.

The toast slid down Sirius' face, Sirius peered round at Remus who had thrown the toast and was wearing a grin.

"Thats it!" laughed Sirius.

He jumped up and threw the remaining food at Remus and James. Harry and Ron joined in while Lily, Tonks, Hermione, Ginny Arthur and Molly had ducked under the table. Suddenly, the baby monitor in Tonks' hand began to cry. Tonks crawled towards the door, opened it and sprinted out.

"Lucky her!" laughed Ginny.

"STOP!" shouted Lily, who had jumped up from the table.

Everyone froze, it looked rather weird. James and Sirius with toast in their hands about to throw it, Remus sat down in his chair reading the Daily Prophet and watching, Ginny, Hermione, Molly and Arthur under the table, Lily stood up staring at the boys and Harry and Ron looking around like they didn't know where they were.

"YOU CAN CLEAN THIS UP!" roared Lily, pointing to the mess.

"Ok babe, chill!" laughed James, throwing the piece of toast in the bin instead.

"Dont 'ok babe, chill' me, James Henry Potter!" shouted Lily, waggling her finger at him.

Molly and Arthur jumped up, wiping the dust off their clothes and sitting back down at the messy table. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her out of the kitchen, roaring with laughter.

"No way! Harry's got to help too." moaned Sirius, pointing at the door as he grabbed a sweeping brush.

Harry took Ginny to his room, still laughing. Harry shut the door and sat down next to Ginny who had made herself at home by sitting on his bed. Harry remembered that this was her home now, like it was his.

"I love you." smiled Harry, kissing Ginny.

"I love you too." grinned Ginny.

"And we're going to get married and have babies and-." said Harry.

"Easy tiger." laughed Ginny, kissing him again.

Harry's future became clearer then it ever had been. He knew that it was going to be filled with happiness and laughter, now he had a true family.

"And then we can get married and have babies!" laughed Ron, swinging open the door.

Hermione shuffled inside after him, a wild grin spread across her face and a sparkle in her brown eyes. Harry turned a light shade of pink while Ginny chuckled and gave Ron a playful punch on his shoulder.

"Sorry Harry - tried to stop him!" laughed Hermione, perching on Ron's knee.

"No she didn't, she's the one who suggested to listen!" grinned Ron.

Hermione's mouth dropped, she spun round to Ron and was just about to reply when Ron kissed her. Ginny pretended to be sick while Harry roared with laughter.

Ron and Hermione broke apart, still gazing at each other lovingly. Suddenly Ron burst out laughing, making Hermione jump and fall off his knee, luckily Ron caught her.

"What was that about?" questioned Hermione.

"Imagine a little mini-me of us lot walking around. Little Harry and Ron juniors." laughed Ron.

"Fingers crossed they get their looks off their Mum's then." laughed Ginny.

"OI." shouted Harry and Ron, looking outraged.

Hermione and Ginny grinned, giving each a high five then kissing the boys on their cheeks.

"Hopefully it would have my brains as well." giggled Hermione, kissing Ron.

"It would have my braveness." grinned Harry, smiling at Ginny.

"My stubbornness." laughed Ginny, Ron nodded his head for that one.

"Right, have we finished our shopping list on our babies qualities ?" laughed Ron.

"We should write it down." grinned Harry.

Hermione, Ginny and Ron turned to him, raising their eyebrows and giving him a worried look. Harry shrugged and grabbed a piece of parchment of the side of his cabinet.

"Im joking." laughed Harry, noticing the looks on the others faces.

"Bet you were." muttered Ron, still giving Harry a worried look.

"Ron, stop looking like that - you look gormless." giggled Ginny.

"No more then usual then." whispered Hermione, a great big smile spread on her face.

"OI!" shouted Ron, only noticing what the others had said.

Harry grinned, his cheeks started hurting because he was smiling that much. He couldn't remember the last time he had sat down with Ginny, Ron and Hermione, just smiling and laughing. It must of been well before Voldemort had been destroyed, in his sixth year when he started going out with Ginny for the first time. It was true - there was light at the end of the tunnel.

"DINNER!" bellowed Mrs Weasley.

"About time." muttered Ron, walking towards the door and swinging it open.

Harry, Hermione and Ginny followed him, although they weren't nearly running like Ron. They reached the kitchen door, pushed it open and walked in. The kitchen was spotless, Sirius and James had done a good job cleaning it. Harry took a seat half way down the table, opposite Tonks who was feeding a gurgling Teddy in his high chair. Ron and Hermione took a seat on each side of Harry while Ginny sat on the other side of Tonks. Lily was sat on the other side of Tonks, grinning at Teddy and beside her was James then Sirius and finally Remus. Next to Ron was Mr and Mrs Weasley who were smiling at Teddy as well.

"Mum - guess what we heard Harry and Ginny talking about when me and Hermione went upstairs?" laughed Ron, bits of pork chop flying out his mouth.

"Ron - don't talk while your chewing." muttered Ginny, looking disgusted and blushing slightly.

"Babies!" grinned Ron, ignoring Ginny.

"Babies?" questioned Mrs Weasley, raising her eyebrow at Ginny

Ginny turned a deep shade of pink, throwing Ron dark looks and cursing under her breath.

"Trust me - they take a lot of looking after." smiled Tonks, wiping some dribble of Teddy's chin.

"As you can see." grinned Remus, gazing towards Teddy.

"We'll be Grandparents." squealed Lily.

"I feel to young to be a Grandparent." said James, rolling his eyes at Lily.

"Don't look it." laughed Sirius.

"Excuse me?" asked James, raising his eyebrow at Sirius.

Sirius winked at Harry who roared with laughter. He knew that his Father wasn't bothered, you could tell by the smile spread across his face. Harry suddenly thought of how much they had probably missed each other since James had died.

"Do you reckon you will ever have kids, Sirius?" asked Tonks, who had given up on feeding Teddy and now had him on her knee.

"Will he heck! He's Sirius Black." laughed James, shaking his head.

"I already knew his name - you didn't have to tell me." replied Tonks.

"The thing is - when we were in Hogwarts, he had a new girlfriend every single day." grinned Remus.

"Yeah. He changed girlfriends more then his underwear." muttered Lily, shaking her head.

"Easy Evans, your just angry because I finished you." winked Sirius.

"Excuse me? I finished you." said Lily sternly.

"Oh yeah." muttered Sirius, slapping himself on the forehead. "No need to tell everyone though."

Lily rolled her eyes, Harry's mouth dropped open - he never knew that his Mum and Godfather had gone out in Hogwarts.

"You went out?" asked Hermione, who seemed to be as shocked as Harry.

"In second year." replied Lily, shivering at the thought.

"You loved it really Evans." grinned Sirius, winking at her.

"Easy mate - remember who's wife your talking to." laughed James.

"You know what? Ginny and Harry remind me of a younger version of Lily and James." laughed Remus, pointing to the two couples.

"Well done! You've finally clicked on." laughed Sirius.

Harry and Ginny met each other's gaze, both grinning at each other.

"Oh yeah - they do." gasped Ron, only realising what Remus had said.

Everyone rolled their eyes at Ron's slowness.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Good lord Ron... you are slow, aren't you?" giggled Ginny, rolling her eyes at Ron again.

Everyone grinned and began eating. Molly had made a magical dinner of lamb, roast potatoes, vegetables, gravy and yorkshire puddings. After everyone had eaten, they all leaned back and patted their full stomachs.

"You know what we should do?" grinned Sirius, rubbing his hands together.

"Here we go." said Remus, rolling his eyes.

"What?" asked Harry and Ron together.

"Sirius has a plan - he always rubs his hands together when he has one." grinned James.

"Usually bad ones." muttered Lily, who had rolled her eyes as well.

"Go on then Sirius... lets hear it." laughed Tonks.

"Play a big game of Hide and seek." smiled Sirius. "Me, James and Remus can be on."

"Awww why me?" asked James, sulking.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Tonks jumped up. Tonks passed Teddy to Molly who decided not to play and who had refused to let Arthur play as well. Harry winked at Ginny and ran out of the kitchen and straight up to his room, he ran in and pulled his invisability cloak from under his pillow.

"Let them find me now." laughed Harry, opening the door and running out.

Everyone was sat in the Kitchen. They were all puzzled at how James, Sirius and Remus found everyone except Harry. At first, everyone thought he was just a good hider but James cracked the code. "The little cheat." laughed James, shaking his head.

"What?"

"His invisability cloak." grinned James.

"Good one - just like you Prongs." laughed Sirius, clapping his hands.

"How are we going to find him?" asked Hermione, who seemed impressed with Harry's idea.

"Who cares? He could of hid us under there too." moaned Ron, pulling a sulky face.

"Shush Ronald. Your just moaning because you were caught first." said Mrs Weasley, waggling a finger at him.

"Only because Ginny pushed me in front of Remus then ran off." muttered Ron, giving Ginny a dark look.

Ginny smiled and waved at him. Ron looked around, no-one was watching so he had a ride hand gesture to Ginny. Unfortunately, Mrs Weasley had chosen that time to turn around and had saw everything.

"Ronald - I will curse you fingers together if I see you do that again." shouted Mrs Weasley.

"I won't let you see." muttered Ron, casting Ginny another dark look.

"So, how are we going to find Harry?" questioned Tonks, trying to stop Teddy from crying.

Lily waved her wand. Loads of pink sunglasses dropped down in front of her, she picked up a pair and put them on.

"Yep, they work." smiled Lily, passing the rest around to everyone.

"What are they?" asked Sirius, who looked confused.

"Magical sunglasses - can see anything invisible." replied Remus, giving a thumbs up to Lily.

Everyone split up, each wearing their pink sunglasses.

"Why do they have to be pink?" moaned Sirius, shaking his head and pulling a disgusted face.

"You know pink suits you really Sirius." winked Lily.

"Yeah - remember that pink teddy you had in Hogwarts ? What was his name - Mr Snoople?" laughed James, patting Sirius on the back.

"You mean Mr Snuggles?" questioned Sirius.

Lily, James and Sirius were searching the rooms. Remus, Tonks and Teddy were on the bottom floor. Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley and Ginny were searching the top floor and Hermione and Ron were looking on the second floor.

"Ronald - their only pink sunglasses, they won't harm you - put them on."

Sirius and James sniggered as they heard Hermione shouting at Ron. They heard Ron moan, probably now putting on the sunglasses.

"Can't believe our son has cheated at hide and seek." muttered Lily, shaking her head.

"Oh lighten up Evans, who wouldn't cheat if they had an invisability cloak?" asked Sirius, winking at Lily.

"Wink at me one more time Black and I will curse your eye-lids together." said Lily.

They carried on searching each room. They had be so far unsuccessful, which disappointed James as he really wanted to catch his son.

"Where's Jonny?" shouted Sirius, flinging open a door and jumping in.

"Its Harry." grinned James, following him.

"Yeah thats it James - spoilt Sirius's fun." laughed Lily, looking under the bed.

"Is he even still in this house?" questioned James, rolling his eyes and looking in the wardrobe.

"Right - next room." yawned Sirius, who had become bored.

Lily, James and Sirius walked out of the room, along the corridor and opened the next door. The next door was the bathroom.

"Why would Harry be in here?" asked Lily, as the boys walked in.

"Might as well check sweetie pie." grinned Sirius, he had been careful not to wink at her although he failed trying not to get a dirty look. "Women."

"Found him." shouted James, jumping up and down and clapping his hands together.

Sat in the shower, the shower curtain pulled across was Harry in his invisability cloak.

"Hang on.. how can you see me?" asked Harry, pulling of his cloak and looking confused.

"You look like you've just been bamboozled." laughed Sirius, helping Harry out of the shower.

"Like your sunglasses Dad, Sirius." grinned Harry.

"Thank you - A Lily Evans design." smiled Lily, making her way out of the bathroom.

"Thats why their rubbish." laughed James and Sirius.

"Excuse me?" said Lily, walking back into the room and raising an eyebrow.

"Thats why their gorgeous." winked Sirius.

"We better go and tell everyone we found Harry." grinned James, puffing out his chest.

"Yeah ... we found the loser." laughed Sirius, patting Harry on the back.

"I'm the loser? I won!" grinned Harry.

"WE FOUND THE LOSER." bellowed Sirius, running out of the door.

James rolled his eyes at Harry, patted him on the back and steered him out of the room. They made their way back down to the kitchen where everyone was.

"Invisability cloak." tutted Hermione, shaking her head but still grinning.

"I know! You could of let us under." laughed Ron.

"Cheater." giggled Ginny, giving Harry a kiss on the cheek.

Harry winked at her which made Ginny giggle. Harry wandered over to Teddy and picked him up out of his high-chair.

"Hey Lil man." grinned Harry, tickling him under his chin.

Harry loved spending time with Teddy and was pleased he got to spend more time with him now. Ever since Remus and Tonks had died - he had only seen him twice but now he could see him as much as possible. He looked at Tonks and Remus who were both grinning at him.

"We couldn't of picked a better choice." smiled Remus.

That night, everyone made their way up to bed quietly and no-one had touched any bottle's of Firewhiskey, as Lily and Tonks had binned the remaining bottles.

"Damn you Lily and Tonks." muttered Sirius, winking at Harry and making his way to his room.

"ALL OF THEM?"

Harry laughed as he heard his Father shout from above, obviously the fact that ALL of the Firewhiskey had been binned had come as a great shock.

"YES JAMES - ALL OF THEM! AND I SHOULDN'T BE DRINKING ANYWAY!" shouted Lily.

"Awww Tonks you couldn't have saved one?" muttered Remus, making his way to the floor above.

"God - how will they live without Firewhiskey?" laughed Ron, pulling on his PJ's and jumping into bed.

"Im surprised Sirius didn't cry." grinned Ginny, walking into the room followed by Hermione.

"What would you of done if I had no clothes on then?" said Ron, shaking his head.

"Scream." said Ginny.

"Cry." replied Hermione.

"Well I suggest you knock first." said Ron, nodding towards the door.

Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes, walked back outside and shut the door.

"Gone so soon?" asked Harry, a confused expression etched upon his face.

..

"Or maybe not." added Ron.

"Come in." shouted Harry.

The door slung open and Lily walked in, checking over her shoulder that no-one was there first before talking.

"Listen boys." murmured Lily, crouching down to reach their height. "If James or Sirius ask to borrow the Invisability cloak - don't give it to them."

"Ok." replied Harry and Ron, wearing confused expressions.

"They'll sneak out and buy Firewhiskey." muttered Lily, rolling her eyes.

The boy's nodded their heads, grinning at one another. Lily stood up, clutching her stomach and giving the boys a weak smile. She waddled out of the room, down the hall and up the stairs. Two minutes later, the door swung open and Sirius walked in.

"Harry can I borrow your invisability cloak?" he questioned, winking at Harry.

"My Mum has it – sorry." said Harry, putting on a fake frown.

"Damn her." muttered Sirius, rolling his eyes and leaving the room.

Ron grinned at Harry. Suddenly, there was another knock at the door which made Harry role his eyes. James opened the door and crept in, shutting it quietly when he entered.

"Harry can I borrow your-?"

The door flung open and Lily entered.

"No you can not have his invisability cloak." she said, pulling James out of the room by his ear.

The next morning Lily gathered everyone around the table, rather early as she couldn't sleep. Harry and Ron tumbled in the kitchen, their hair sticking up in odd places and throwing themselves into a chair. They looked around; Ginny and Hermione were sat bleary-eyed opposite, wrapped up in their dressing gowns, Mr and Mrs Weasley looked rather awake, Lupin and Tonks had massive bags under their eyes and Teddy was still asleep. Lily and James were sat at the end of their table, whispering to each other although James looked like he wasn't even listening, he was gazing at Teddy with a tired and gormless expression.

"Hey where's-?" yawned Lupin.

"Birius Slack is here." yawned Sirius, stumbling into the kitchen and nearly falling flat on his face.

"Well now your all here, I - I mean we- can begin." smiled Lily.

"Get to the point women." mumbled Sirius, rubbing his eyes.

"Shush Tadfoop." muttered James, yawning and waving his hand to silent him.

"Im pregnant." smiled Lily, looking around at them all.

"Congratulations." chorused Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny sleepily.

"Awww another baby." grinned Mrs Weasley.

"Good god." said Sirius, suddenly looking much more awake.

"Thats great Lily." smiled Tonks.

"I agree, its beautiful." replied Remus.

"Wait until he has to change its bottom - won't be so beautiful then." whispered Sirius to Harry and Ron, who roared with laughter.

Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius' comment. Mrs Weasley was now talking to Lily and James about baby names while Mr Weasley was chatting to Tonks. Harry winked at Ginny, Ron was holding Hermione's hand under the table and talking about dirty nappies.

"And they really smell." added Ron.

"Charming conversation Ronald." chuckled Mrs Weasley.

Hermione rolled her eyes and nodded her head, grinning all the same. Sirius looked like he was fit to burst, staring at Lily and kept opening and closing his mouth.

"Can we go back to bed now?" murmured Tonks, picking up a sleepy Teddy.

"Sure." smiled Lily.

"YESSSSS!" roared Sirius.

Everyone turned around to look at Sirius but he was already gone, everyone listend as they heard him running up the stairs.

"Calm down eager beaver." muttered Remus, rolling his eyes.

Harry and Ron trudged back up the stairs with James, the girls and Mr Weasley decided to stay downstairs to make breakfast.

"Hey Harry, Ron - want to see something really fun?" grinned James.

The boys nodded.

"Go get the Invisability cloak and meet me upstairs." winked James, hurrying up the stairs.

"Oh no." laughed Harry.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Harry and Ron ran back to their room, grabbed the Invisability cloak and met James upstairs. James threw the Invisibility cloak over them and walked towards Sirius' room. James slowly and quietly opened the door and tip-toed inside, Harry and Ron following him. James stood over Sirius, Harry and Ron watched him with confusion spread across their faces. James waved his wand, trying to stifle his laughing and gesturing the two boys out of the room. Harry and Ron followed, pulling off the Invisability cloak when they got outside.

"What was that about?" questioned Harry, still looking confused.

"Time will tell." James grinned, walking down the stairs back to the kitchen.

Harry and Ron raised their eyebrows, shrugged and made their way to the girls rooms. The boys knocked on the door, waiting for an answer.

"Gods sake now who's pregnant?" mumbled Ginny.

Harry and Ron grinned, opened the door and walked in. Hermione and Ginny looked at them and screamed.

"Owww!!" shouted Harry and Ron.

Hermione and Ginny both got up and pushed both the boys out, slamming the door behind them. Girls hated it when Boys invaded their privacy and just barged in people's rooms.

"Yeah Morning Sunshine!" shouted Ron.

Harry and Ron shrugged and made their way down to breakfast which should of been ready by now.

"There you are, breakfast is ready." smiled Mrs Weasley, stepping aside to let Harry and Ron in.

Harry and Ron walked in, their jaws dropping and eyes bulging. Spread across the table was bagel, toast, crumpets, cereal, fruit, muffins, bacon, sausages, beans and everything you could imagine to have for breakfast. Hermione and Ginny followed them, their mouths dropping and looking astounded.

"Tuck in." smiled Lily, walking over to the door. "JAMES, REMUS, SIRIUS BREAKFAST!"

Three bangs echoed across the rooms and now the sound of feet running down the stairs could be heard. James, Sirius and Remus walked into the kitchen, their eyes bulging as well and sitting down at the table. Everyone began to roar with laughter while Sirius looked around puzzled, helping himself to some beans. Sirius had bright pink hair [like Tonks], bright green eyes [like Lily's], deep bags under his eyes [like Remus], round shaped glasses [like James], two big front teeth [like Hermione], wearing Ron's robes that he wore for the Yule Ball and Ginny's shoes that she wore for the Yule ball.

"What?" asked Sirius, raising his eyebrow and stuffing sausages into his mouth.

Everyone shook their heads, still grinning and began to eat. Sirius shrugged his shoulders and ate fiercely; everyone kept glancing at him and smirking.

"Did you do that?" whispered Lily to James.

"Yep." winked James, grinning from ear to ear.

Lily rolled her eyes, passing Tonks some toast to feed Teddy who was crying loudly.

Tonks began to rock Teddy, trying not to laugh at Sirius' appearance. Sirius kept raising his eyebrow at everyone when they looked at him, everyone just looked away and continued to eat.

"Ow!" yelled Sirius, covering his forehead.

"What?" everyone questioned.

James pulled Sirius' hand away and looked at his forehead. Like an invisible knife was slashing at his skin, a lightning bolt shape scar began to appear. Harry began to wonder how Sirius didn't notice he was wearing a dress and high heels, hadn't he looked down at himself or looked in a mirror?

"How come he hasn't noticed what he looks like?" whispered Harry to James.

"Because to himself and when he looks at himself, he looks normal although to everyone else he looks like this." laughed James quietly.

"Are you going to reverse it soon?" questioned Lily, leaning in.

"In a few hours, I need a picture." grinned James.

Teddy continued to cry; Tonks kept rocking him and didn't know what he was crying at. He had only just had a sleep and been fed, what else could of been up ?

"He might be scared of Sirius' appearance." whispered Remus, laughing.

"Nope, I think he need's to be changed." laughed Tonks, passing Teddy to Remus who suddenly stopped laughing. "Your turn."

Remus sighed and stood up, carrying Teddy out of the room. Tonks laughed, got up and followed him.

Tonks returned with Teddy an hour later, Yes I know - an hour! Tonks looked satisfied and Teddy looked much happier.

"You've been gone for like an hour!" said Ginny, looking at Harry's watch.

"I know the big baby wouldn't touch the nappy." laughed Tonks, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, where is Remus?" asked Sirius, raising his eyebrow.

"Oh he won't come down." giggled Tonks, sitting down and placing Teddy on her knee.

"Why?" questioned Ron.

"Go up to our room and see." laughed Tonks.

Harry, Ron, Sirius, James, Ginny and Hermione got up and headed towards the door. They made their way up the stairs, by time they were climbing the second set of stairs - Sirius was tired and was sweating.

"Padfoot - you big girl! Look even Ginny and Hermione are still walking." laughed James, putting his arm around Sirius' shoulders and helping him up the stairs.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny reached Remus and Tonks' room long before James and Sirius had arrived. James had to carry Sirius up the next set of stairs as Sirius had sat down and refused to move because he was to tired.

"Shall we knock?" asked Hermione.

James and Sirius shook their heads and swung open the door. Everyone stepped inside and burst out in laughter. Remus was sat on the bed wearing a big, adult-size nappy.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Two red-haired, blue eyed and freckled boys stood on the doorstep, their mischevious grins plastered on their faces as usual and holding suitcases.

"Its Fred and George." called Sirius.

Mrs Weasley hurried out of the Kitchen, just as the Twins entered the house. Mrs Weasley hugged the boys tightly; accidently clunking their heads together and making them drop their suitcases on their feet which made them yelp with more pain.

"How are you two? Everything OK?" questioned Mrs Weasley.

"We're fine Mum! We've decided to have a break from working so is it ok if we live here for a while?" asked George.

James and Lupin picked up their suitcases; Mrs Weasley turned to Sirius and gave him a pleading look.

"Course they can! Now we have three jokers in the house" smiled Sirius, gesturing towards the twins and himself.

"What are we?" questioned James, pointing to himself and Remus with his free hand.

"Losers" grinned Sirius, making an L shape with his fingers.

James made a rude hand gesture and began to walk up the stairs, finding a spare room to put Fred's suitcase in. Remus followed him, carrying George's suitcase. Sirius grinned at the twins and directed into the kitchen, Mrs Weasley leading the way.

"Fred! George!" Ron gasped, jumping up and giving his brothers a hug.

Usually he wouldn't have bothered but Ron had learnt not to take things for granted as you could loose them at any second - Fred's death for instance.

"Hey lil bro - what's up with you?" laughed George.

"I know, hugging us and everything!" grinned Fred, patting Ron on the back.

The twins walked over to Mr Weasley and greeted him; Mrs Weasley bustled behind them and hugged the twins once more. They walked around the over side of the table, Ginny jumped up and hugged them both tightly - she had missed them so much! James and Remus walked back in, casting Sirius a dirty look and looked soar-faced.

"God, have you two eaten lemons?" questioned Lily, noticing the boy's expressions.

"I know, what's with the faces?" questioned Tonks, raising her eyebrow.

James and Remus did not look amused; they both sat next to their wives and sat in silence. Sirius shrugged as Harry gave him a questioning look, James and Remus were acting like five year olds. Lily and Tonks give Sirius the same questioning look but Sirius shrugged once more.

"Pftt – I'm not a loser." muttered James.

"What?"

"Nothing." smiled James, trying to be pleasant but failing miserably.

Lily and Harry raised their eyebrow but James gave them a fake smile. He decided to get over it, Sirius was only kidding and plus Remus looked like he had already forgotten. Everyone was excused from breakfast and one by one they made their way out of the kitchen. Harry and Ginny, hand in hand, walked into Harry's room - probably off for a serious smooching session. Hermione and Ron decided to go get some air so they made their way to the front door, pulling on their coats as they went. Mr and Mrs Weasley remained in the kitchen with Sirius, Lily and James who were all chatting. Tonks and Remus took Teddy upstairs as he looked awfully tired and his hair had changed from blue to a dullish mousy brown colour. While Fred and George wandered upstairs and decided to go and find their room.

Ginny and Harry snuggled up together, gazing into each others eyes and smiling. Their time apart the previous year had brought them more closely and this time they were going to make it work. Harry leaned in, he felt like he was swimming in Ginny's beautiful blue eyes as he kissed her softly. Ginny kissed back, her heart beating fast and she couldn't help but breaking the kiss because she was smiling so much.

"I love you." smiled Ginny.

"I love you more." winked Harry, stroking her long, beautiful hair.

"Not possible." grinned Ginny, leaning in and kissing Harry once more.

It was amazing how far Harry and Ginny had come. How a shy girl who had a massive crush on that little boy had come so far and now they were deeply in love. No-one would ever have guessed that one day that little girls' dreams would all come true with those three words ... I love you.

Suddenly, banging raised from downstairs and became louder. Ginny and Harry broke apart, Ginny raised her eyebrow as the door was thrown open. Harry rolled his eyes as Ron come jumping into the room, Hermione shuffling behind him and rolling her eyes as well. Harry looked down in Ron's hands, he had a white plastic bag. Ron threw himself next to Harry while Hermione sat down more politely next to Ginny.

"Guess what I have, Harry?" questioned Ron, jumping up and down like a little kid.

Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes and gazing at Ron although she still managed a small smile. Harry shrugged his shoulders, Ron turned to Ginny but she did the same.

"Its amazing." grinned Ron, putting his hand in the bag.

"Ron, me and Harry grew up with muggles so it will be normal." sighed Hermione, shaking her head.

Ron put his fingers to his lips, shushing Hermione and continued to search through the bag. He finally pulled out a .... bag of skittles.

"There different colours and taste different." grinned Ron, opening the pack and pulling out a yellow skittle, "Tastes of lemon!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, Harry bit his lip to stop himself from laughing and Ginny looked amazed.

"Pass me one." laughed Ginny, taking the bag off Ron.

"And I've got smarties." grinned Ron, opening the pack and beginning to munch.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"SKITTLES!" shouted Sirius, throwing open the door.

"AND SMARTIES!" yelled James, running in after Sirius.

The two men - who acted like little boys - jumped on Ron and Ginny and nicked their food. Lily, Remus and Tonks appeared at the doorway, raising their eyebrows at James and Sirius.

"James! Sirius! Give them their sweets back now." said Lily sternly.

James and Sirius tutted and gave back the sweets back, sticking their tongues out. Everyone laughed and made their way to the kitchen, even though it wasn't ready for dinner yet.

"'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars!" sang Sirius, hopping into the kitchen.

Mrs Weasley was sat talking to Mr Weasley at the table, holding Teddy and stroking his small amount of turquoise hair. Tonks smiled as Mrs Weasley passed Teddy to her and sat down next to Remus. James and Sirius sat down at the end of the table, eyeing up Ron's sweets but turning around every time Lily looked at them.

"So what do you want, Mrs Potter? Girl or boy?" smiled Hermione.

"Please, call me Lily. And well I've got a gorgeous little boy-."

"Mum - Im like 18 years old." laughed Harry.

"Fine. I've got a handsome boy so maybe a girl? As long as it's healthy I don't mind." smiled Lily, stroking her stomach.

"Awww." said Hermione and Ginny together.

The boys rolled their eyes as the girls began to waffle on about baby talk. The boys began to mimic the girls and take fun of them, the girl weren't going to stand it anymore. They all pulled out their wands which made the boys run faster then ever, footsteps was heard banging up the stairs while the girls chuckled and stored their wands away.

Meanwhile, upstairs...

"Right, there's only one thing we can do to protect ourselves." said Sirius.

"We can't hurt them! Anything but that." said Harry.

"I've got a better idea." grinned James.

They all leaned in and began discussing their plans to get the girls, to be honest a three year old could have made their plan up.

"ARGHHHH!" yelled the boys, running into the kitchen.

The girls pulled out their wands and pointed them at the boys playfully. Suddenly, the boys pulled out spoons and began poking them.

Everyone burst into a fit of laughter and couldn't stop smiling. Everything was perfect ... but would it stay like that?

It was night. The sky was dark and calm, clouds flowing along gently and smoothly. Everyone lent back on their chairs and patted their stomachs in happiness, they had just had another scrumptious meal made by Mrs Weasley.

"Then I said 'your about as kind as my Mother' Haha!" laughed Sirius, tears of laughter shining in his dark eyes.

Everyone roared with laughter. James and Remus also had tears in their eyes, while Fred and George had a quill and parchment out and was writing tips down for pranking. Tonks was still wresting with Teddy and trying to feed him his bottle, although he was putting up a fight.

The moon shone brightly, its light reflecting around the room. Everyone turned and gazed dreamily at the full moon. James and Sirius threw a glance and their eyes widened in shock.

Remus bent over in pain, it spread rapidly through his body and pierced him nastily.

"Run!" shouted James, running over to the kitchen door and throwing open.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, the twins, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Lily and Tonks ,who was carrying Teddy, all ran out quickly and headed for the stairs.

A howl echoed throughout the house, just like fear was spreading through everyone's bodies.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione ran into the boys' room, shutting the door and leaning against it. Hermione pulled out her wand and flicked it, a wardrobe flung itself in front of the door to protect them.

"Good 'un, Hermione!" panted Ron.

Lily and Tonks, who was carrying Teddy, ran into Lily and James' room. Teddy was crying, Tonks wondered if he had any idea what was going on. Lily pulled out her wand and flicked it quickly.

"What did you do?" questioned Tonks, fear shining in her eyes.

"A protective wall that will - well - protect us." murmured Lily, trying to catch her breath.

Mrs and Mr Weasley ran into their bedroom, Mrs Weasley panting heavily and letting Mr Weasley do all the work. Mr Weasley put up a protective wall then made the wardrobe push itself up against the door.

"That should work!" smiled Mr Weasley, weakly.

The dog and stag jumped in front of Remus, Sirius bit his ankles while James tried flinging him back with his antlers. Remus howled, stretched out his arms and flung the stag over to the other side of the room then kicked the dog out of the way. The werewolf charged at the door, ripping it off its hinges and running upstairs.

Would everyone be safe? Or would their protection not be as strong as they thought?

The werewolf bounded up the stairs, portraits on the walls were shaking and Sirius' Mothers portrait could be heard shrieking. The werewolf stuck its nose up, smelling for fear.

Mr and Mrs Weasley sat on their bed, both of them holding out their wands. Mrs Weasley was shaking with fear while Mr Weasley tried to comfort her. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door...

"Oh my god - its here! Right outside the door!" muttered Mrs Weasley in panic.

"Erm ... Molly, I don't think werewolves knock." laughed Mr Weasley.

Mr Weasley walked over to the door, still holding tightly onto his wand and took a deep breath. He flicked his wand, the wardrobe shuffled away from the door and the protective wall went down. He swung open the door and come face to face with....

Fred and George.

They both rushed inside, shutting the door. Mr Weasley flicked his wand and the wardrobe returned back in front of the door and the protective wall raised again.

"Oh boys! Where have you been?" questioned Mrs Weasley, hugging the twins.

"Bathroom!" laughed Fred.

"At a time like this?" snapped Mrs Weasley.

"Well, Fred he was going to poo himself -."

George was cut off by a hair raising scream from below!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

BANG. BANG. BANG.

It all went quiet; no-more bangs were heard. Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione gave a sigh of relief and wiped the sweat off their foreheads when...

BANGGG!

The wardrobe fell over, the door came off its hinges and a tall, hairy werewolf stepped inside the room. Hermione let out a hair-raising scream before the Werewolf whacked her over to the other side of the room where she slid down the floor.

Ginny stood stuck to the floor, her heart beating fast as the Werewolf came closer and sniffed her.

"R-R-Remus!" said Ginny.

The Werewolf growled, sliced Ginny across the stomach and threw her to the other side of the room. Ginny slid down the wall and landed with a thump on the floor, blood pouring everywhere.

Harry sneaked around to the back of the Werewolf while Ron distracted him. Harry jumped on the Werewolf's back and covered his eyes, the Werewolf began thrashing about and threw Harry off. Harry thrown against the wall, he stood back up but then fell back down. Ron ran and hid under the bed, not wanting to fight the monster alone.

Suddenly, a shaggy black dog and a stag came crashing into the room and chased the Werewolf out of the room.

The sun rose, a warm feeling probably spreading through many peoples bodies but not at the Black mansion.

Curtains were ripped, doors were hanging off their hinges, tables were turned over and people were in pain.

Lily woke up with a start; she looked around the room and noticed that Tonks was asleep with Teddy in her arms. Lily looked towards the door, it was still on it hinges. She sighed with relief and realised that the protective wall had worked. She crawled over to Tonks and Teddy to see if they were Ok.

Mrs Weasley looked out of the window, watching people on the street walk past. She heard someone murmur, she turned around and realised it was one of the twins in their sleep. She looked over at Mr Weasley who was also asleep. Then, she looked up at the ceiling and thanked god for keeping them safe.

Ron opened his eyes, he tried to sit up but he just banged his head on the top of the bed. He crawled out from under it. He sat up. He saw Harry leant against the wall; dry blood covered his handsome face. Ron just hoped he was ok. He suddenly remembered about the girls and went to check them.

Remus sat up, his head pounding. He looked around and saw Sirius and James. They were lay across the floor, blood splattered across them. Remus rushed over to their sides and began checking their pulse.

Remus found a pulse; he gave a sigh of relief and sat back. He dropped his head into his hands; tears began to pour out of his eyes as he tried to remember of the previous nights events. He suddenly heard a groan; James was stirring and began to sit up slowly.

"I think I need a painkiller." He mumbled.

Remus sat up and hugged him tight, nearly choking him. Remus let go and apologised, he turned to Sirius who began stirring. Sirius sat up, looked around then dropped back down.

"Padfoot!" yelled Remus and James.

"Im tired, go away!" mumbled Sirius.

Remus rolled his eyes so did James, they both picked him up by each arm and dragged him out of the room.

"Where are we going?" asked Sirius.

"To see if everyone else is alright." replied Remus, a worried tone in his voice.

"I knew it! Everyone's been drinking, ain't they?" said Sirius.

"Wow - he really did whack his head hard" laughed Remus.

They continued to drag Sirius up the stairs until they were stood outside of James and Lily's room. James left Remus to support Sirius while he flung open the door and walked in.

"Please let them be alright!" murmured Remus.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifthteen

Remus and Sirius followed after James. The room was dark which made the situation tenser. Suddenly, a figure threw themselves into James' arms and hugged him tightly; as Remus and Sirius got closer, they realised it was Lily.

Remus looked on the bed; Tonks and Teddy were curled up asleep. Remus rushed over, he began checking for a pulse -

"Their alive and well, Remus. Our protective wall kept us safe" smiled Lily, sitting down at the bottom of the bed.

"Where's-?"

Sirius was cut off as four people came running into the room; Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley, Fred and George. Mrs Weasley looked wide awake while the other three looked tired and dazed.

"Thanks heavens you're all alright!" gasped Mrs Weasley, surprisingly she pulled Sirius into a hug.

Sirius patted her on the back and smiled. Tonks began to stir as Teddy began to cry, Remus picked up Teddy and began rocking him.

"Remus! Thank god!" gasped Tonks, hugging Remus and her son tightly.

"Sorry to break up this happy moment but where are Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione?" questioned Lily.

Everyone looked around, realising they were the only ones who everyone hadn't heard off. They all began to run through the house, searching for them.

Sirius and James found the room which the four teenagers had hid in.

"THEY'RE IN HERE!" yelled Sirius.

Lily, Tonks, Remus, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Fred and George came racing up the stairs. They all followed Sirius and James inside the room, only three heads were visible from the other side of the room. Sirius and James stopped; they stared down at her body and turned a ghostly white. Fred and George stopped behind them, they jumped on their backs but they pushed them off.

"Jeez, who died?" laughed Fred.

His grin suddenly dropped as his eyes found the floor, he nudged George who was laughing and nodded towards where he was looking.

"Oh god!" muttered George, his smile suddenly turning upside down.

"What is it?" questioned Remus, pushing past the girls so he was stood beside Sirius.

Remus fell to his knees, his head in his hands as tears fell from eyes. James patted him on the back, although his eyes stayed fixed on her body. Lily pushed to the front, her jaw dropped and she, too, turned a ghostly white. Mr and Mrs Weasley bustled past; Mrs Weasley began to cry while Mr Weasley hugged her tightly. Tonks kneeled next to Remus, hugging him and soothing him while Lily held Teddy.

"It's not your fault!" soothed Tonks, patting his back.

"It is! I k-k-killed her!" he cried, crying into her shoulder.

All eyes were on her body, her white and still body that had been snatched away from life. And that was where she began her journey of living after death.

**********************************

Well there you go the end of my story! I will do a sequel! But I need some ideas. If you have any PM me and I'll give it ago.

Gennie-Has-Landed234


End file.
